Changing the Past
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: In the mist battle two kage level attacks have unexpected results. See how Naruto and his men use this to their advantage. Summery sucks but read it anyways
1. Chapter 1

This is something I wrote to get my juices flowing as I have writers block on my other stories.

Also in the works is an Avatar crossover, a Dragonballz crossover, Street Fighter mortal kombat hybrid crossover i hope to have them up soon and updates as well

I hope you like this one

LETS BEGIN

-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In a tattered plain we find two armies fighting each other. The leaders of the armies at one time were friends and teammates. That is until one betrayed his village for power, the other was now the leader of said village. The had been at war for three years now, many had died since then. The rookie nine had dwindled to five. Four still fight on the side of Konoha while the remain has wage war to it. This particular battle was to be the last as both side had lost 90 percent of their forces. Sasuke leader of Sound was currently fighting the Sixth Hokage Naruto Namikaze. It was a battle that will forever go down as the most intense struggle by two Kage level opponents.

Sasuke had never reached his goals as his brother died from a rare condition that sometimes hits the Uchiha males. Angered by that fact he completely went insane, he blamed Konoha for not making him powerful enough to kill Itachi. After betraying his sensei Orochimaru, he took over his village and massed a great campaign against Konoha. He even made an alliance with Earth and Lightning to help take down Leaf. In the beginning of the war there numbers were so massive that they once thought that taking down the Fire-Wind-Water alliance was going to be quick and easy. Now in the third year they just wanted the war to stop, they didn't care about the bad blood they had between their enemies anymore. But their leaders could not let go of their humiliating defeats and were determined to fight towards the end even at the cost of their soldiers.

Thats not to say the other side hadn't lost some of its big hitters, first was the loss Kakashi. He was betrayed by his first student many years before. As such he made it his life quest to bring Sasuke back in, Sasuke knew this and used it to his advantage. He had sent word that he was ready to come back, he said that he would surrender peacefully. Overjoyed to have his prized student back he was the first to volunteer. Naruto, Hokage at that time, was not buying the whole thing. He had sent Kakashi out to get Sasuke, but then sent four Anbu teams as back up. His doubts were confirmed when two of his Anbu came back near death, Kakashi had fallen by his own technique. It was then decided that Sasuke was going to be executed as soon as he is found, no questions asked. Many were not happy about the decision and tried to rebel. They were quickly reminded who was their leader, as he executed those who went against him. That day one hundred civilians were put to death by the shinobi that had sworn to protect them. Danzo was among those killed as he was the mastermind behind the attack.

Though the lost of Kakashi was a major blow to Naruto as he was his advisor and right hand man, he still had a war to fight. However he did mourn him for the require three days with his remaining teammate. The next blow was the ambush and death of team 8, it was supposed to be a routine border patrol when they were ambushed by Sound. They tried to fight them off but were not successful, the only good news from this was that were killed quickly and the females were never 'touched', Naruto sent out hunter nins to retrieve the bodies. When they returned they found that the bodies were burnt and disfigured. Three weeks later in an act of revenge Choji launch a suicide attack on a Sound-Cloud encampment. In a letter they found he stated that he could not live without his dear wife, in that attack he took out nearly four hundred. He was later put to rest next to Hinata's grave. Out of all the 'rookies' only Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura remained. Each had an important role in the Namikaze regime.

Shikamaru was the head strategist and confidant to Naruto and was always by his side. Sakura through the years had become one of the best medics in all the world. She would later become Naruto private doctor, as well as head doctor at the hospital. Taking over Shizune when she died on the battlefield along with the Fifth. She was rarely seen without Naruto close by. Ino had become one of the best interrogator and code breaker in all of Konoha. It was because of this that they rarely fought on the battlefield but not today. They were so low on shinobi that they had to take part in this battle.

The sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard all around, the smell of blood and burnt flesh was so ingrained into their senses that it did not bother them any more. They knew that those smells would be forever present in their minds, thats if they survived of course.

Not far away from the carnage was the gates of Konoha, in the three years of the war. The enemy had never battered the gate once, which pissed Sasuke off to no end. He thought that Konoha was weak, but learned that was not the case. All the civilians inside could here the sounds of battle. Screams of the fallen, the smell of blood in the air. They knew that if their leader would to fall in this battle then they would all perish. Even if they hated their leader, they hoped he was ok and would make the enemy run towards the hill and never come back.

On top of one of the hills that bordered Konoha two people were locked in a dangerous dance of carnage. Both fighters cutting through the other's ranks to reach each other. This went on until they finally met for the first time since the war started.

"Hello dobe, I see they made you Hokage." Sasuke said as he dodged a punch meant for his face.

"Yeah at least my dreams were fulfill unlike yours. Such a shame really." Naruto replied pissing off Sasuke. He immediately dodged a fire dragon that took out four Sound nins that were about to ambush him. Naruto then started to do some hand signs, "Wind Release: Wind Shuriken Jutsu" Naruto yelled and launched hundreds of shurikens made of pure wind at Sasuke, which he dodged. The result was hundreds of Cloud and Rock ninjas being skewered by the jutsu.

Sasuke then launched a series of punches and kicks which never made contact as Naruto dodged them all with ease. Winded by the attack Sasuke decided that enough was enough and made the hand signs for his prized Chidori.

Naruto seeing this started to gather chakra into the palm of his hand. After a couple of seconds a blue ball made entirely of chakra appeared. Sasuke charged Naruto as he did the same.

Everything seemed to slow down as both warriors of great strength charged at each other. Both side stopped the fighting to see the outcome of this attack. Most of Cloud and Rock had already left the battlefield seeing that their leader had fallen, thus not wanting to fight anymore. Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino watch as their life long friend and leader was about to take out Sasuke and end this war. They had full confidence in the outcome going in favor to them.

Suddenly both attacks met with a loud boom then silence. A black ball appeared where they both met. The ball then expanded greatly engulfing the whole battlefield. The trio tried to get away from the blast but were unable too. Everyone in the village had went to the wall and gate to see if everything was ok, what they saw was a huge black ball of chakra. Suddenly white cracks could be seen forming all around the ball. The cracks were getting bigger until the ball exploded. After the explosion died down and what they saw astounded them. The battlefield was bare of life, the bodies of the fallen and survivors were gone almost if erased from the Earth. The only thing that was left that indicated a battle was the scorched ground and fallen trees.

In a dense forest four travelers were walking towards the gates of Konoha, but these were no ordinary travelers. They were ninjas of the hidden leaf village, they were coming home from their mission. The consisted of an adult who wore a mask and covered one of his eyes with his headband, the other were preteen ninjas. This group was team 7 and they were coming from a mission in Wave country. As they walked the female of the group was getting to kill her teammate. Why? Because he would not stop asking her for a date.

"Naruto for the last time I won't go out with you! I don't like you get that through your thick head." she yelled

"But Sakura-chan." Naruto whined he was going to continued when a bright light suddenly flashed near them. "What was that Kakashi-sensei?" he asked confused

"Hm, I don't know come on let go see." He said as he put away his orange book. His students started to follow him towards the light. As they traveled they noticed it was in the same direction as Konoha. He hoped that the village was under attack. When they got to the clearing they were shocked at what they saw.

Bodies litter the area, some were Leaf but the others were unknown, they had a strange symbol on there forehead protector, it looked like a musical note. As they walked through the field of corpses they noticed that these shinobi looked familiar. Kakashi stopped at one of the bodies and nearly went into shock. It was the body of his long time friend and rival, Gai, his body looked like to had been fighting for a long time as it had scars all over his body and face. He had hundreds of kunais embedded into his flesh and a sword stabbed into his throat. Kakashi had nearly threw up his lunch at the sight. What he found odd was Gai looked much older then he last remembered.

They slowly made their way toward what appeared to be a battle, as they heard the sounds of metal hitting metal and screams of the injured. Naruto could not believe what he was hearing or seeing. Sasuke was a little disturbed by all the death and blood. Sakura had tears running down her face as thought her parents were being attack seeing that the battle was so close to Konoha.

In Konoha, the third was getting reports of a battle just outside of the village. He ordered all available ninja to be ready to defend the village. He sent his best men out to investigate, him included. When they arrived they saw a small group of people fighting each other. The battle looked like it has been going on for a while as he could see the dead all over the ground in various stages of decomposition but the question was how it was possible if they had just gotten reports of the battle.

Both team 7 and the Hokage met up at the edge of another meadow to find sixty Leaf ninja fighting a group of at least one hundred unknown shinobi. They looked on as they saw the leaf was winning even if they were severely out numbered. One of the sound ninja saw the small group and went to attack, he was about to strike the third when a pink blur decapitated him. The group was shocked when they saw who had saved them. She had short pink hair with emerald green eyes. She was wearing Anbu armor with the medic insignia on her left breastplate. She had a look of complete shock as she looked at the group. She looked at Sasuke with complete hate was about to strike when a future leaf ninja landed next to her.

"Sakura-sama the enemy has been defeated." he said with a bow completely confusing the group. They looked at the older looking Sakura and their Sakura.

"Good to hear and what of the Hokage. Has there been any word of his status?" She asked. Sasuke could not take his eyes off the older looking Sakura as she was for lack of a better word HOT. Sakura looked at him with complete disgust, which confused him. Didn't she love him in the future?

"NO, Sakura-sama. We haven't had any contact with the Hokage since that last attack. Shikamaru has set up camp not to far from here. We have also captured some of the Sound ninja, they have been sent to Ino-sama for interrogation." the ninja said with a shudder at the end. Sakura also shudder at the thought. Who knew when Ino was taken into a apprenticeship with Anko she was going to turn into a sadistic woman that put Anko to shame. Of course Anko was very proud of her.

"Very well, lead the way." she said as she started to walk with the unknown ninja. They were about to leave when the third decided to speak up.

"Wait! What is going on, who are you people? What has happen here?" he asked as he walked up to the older Sakura. Seeing this the ninja that was with her got in front of her and had his kunai ready to attack if they tried to harm her. Seeing this Kakashi and the Hokage's guard also got into a defensive stance.

Sakura turned to the third and sighed. "Very well come with us, once we find our Hokage we will explain. Oh word of advise stay within your group as my men will kill any who try to run." she said as she glared at Sasuke. Even the ninja that was with her glared at him.

"_How dare they glare at me don't know who I am, I am a Uchiha."_ Sasuke ranted in his mind. He was also confused as to why the older looking Sakura was so hostile towards him.

Younger Sakura was confused as to why an older Sakura was giving orders toward the ninja, she also wanted to know why she was so hostile towards her Sasuke. Naruto could not stop staring at her, she had a little smirk on her face when she noticed him checking her out.

They walked for about three minutes when they came up to a military style camp. As they walked all of the surviving leaf nins were saluting Sakura and glaring at the still confused Sasuke. They came to the center of the camp which had the biggest tent than the others. They walked in to find a large table and a much older Shikamaru looking over a map that was placed on the table.

"Well Shika it seems we won this battle. How are we doing so far?" Sakura asked

Shikamaru looked at Sakura and the group that she had escorted. He took a puff from his cigarette before he answered. "Well Sakura we have managed to push back the enemy though some have manage to escape. Fortunately we have nothing to fear."

"Oh why is that?"

"Well I am not entirely sure but from what I see that last attack our crazy Hokage and the traitor did open a rip in time and everything trapped inside of that ball was sent through it. From what I see from the people here we have been sent back twelve or eleven years, give or take a couple years."

"Damn him he can never show restraint can't he. He even broke the laws of time to get that fucking traitor." Sakura said as she palmed her face.

The third was confused as to who they were taking about. "Um who are you people and why are you people."

Sakura looked at the third and smiled at him. "It has been awhile sense we last saw each other. I am glad to be able to talk with you again." then she turned to her one time sensei. "Kakashi-sensei it has been a while. I am glad to see you once again."

these statements confused the third and Kakashi. "_Sensei what is she talking about team 7 was the only team that has passed.......Ok think for a minute, we were on our way to Konoha when this light flared up. We go to investigate when I see my rival dead, looking much older. Then we were almost ambush by some unknown ninja only to be saved by a woman who looks like a much older Sakura. Then she call me sensei and states how it has been a while." _Kakashi looked towards the younger Sakura then the older Sakura then his eyes widen. _"No it can't be,.......its impossible......but everything is pointing in that direction."_

The third had pretty much figured out was going on. _"I see so they are from the future if what this 'Shika' had said. From the looks of it they are currently at war but with who is the question. Hmmm lets see 'musical note on their headband, where have I seen that symbol......"_The old man tried to think when he last saw that symbol. He was sure he had seen it just recently maybe when he was doing paperwork....."_Thats it, they are shinobi of the newly formed Oto country. They had sent word that they were going to attend this years chunnin exams. But why where at war with each other and who was this traitor they kept talking about."_ He was about to ask when another ninja wearing a Suna headband came in.

"Ah Temari-san how? I thought you were in the Western front miles away?" Sakura asked confused at the blond haired woman.

"Yes well I was coming to inform you that the front had been secured and that we were going to sent reinforcements within the week when this black ball had engulfed before me and my men knew it we were in a dense forest rather the barren battlefield." Temari said as she had accepted a glass of water from one of her men. She took a drink before giving the glass back. "Thanks you are dismissed until further notice. Now go and rest." getting a "Sir!" and a salute he walked out of the tent. Then Temari looked at Shikamaru who had the decency to look away from her. "Any ways what is going on and where is that blond baka of a Hokage?"

Shikamaru walked over to the table and took a seat, as did Sakura and Temari. "Well before we start I think our guest are getting tired of being out of the loop." Shikamaru looked at the third Hokage who look a little aggravated. "Well to summon it up we the shinobi of the Leaf, Mist, and Wind have been at war for about six years, with the countries of Oto, Cloud and Rock for the first three years and little before it had small battles. It wasn't until the last three years into this war with it escalated to the Fourth Shinobi War." Everyone from the future looked down sadly remembering when the war had really started.

Sakura decided to continued. "We have lost almost 90 percent of our forces since then, we even lost the Fifth during one of the battles. It was then when the Sixth came into office that really turned the war around. He had stated that he was going to take the war to them. We launch an aggressive front on our enemies. Cloud had retreated from the war, well mostly. Their leader could not handle defeat well and had rounded up a small force to still fight the war. The village had branded them traitors but he did not care. Iwa was all but gone as we bombed the hell out of that village."

Temari continued "But it wasn't if we did lose any ground, Mist was completely destroyed and Oto occupied the land. My home was in ruin and I had lost one of brothers but we managed to keep them from taking over the village. The only village still standing by the time of this battle is Oto and Konoha. In fact the enemy forces had never set foot inside the wall since the surprise attack that had set off the war all those years ago. Ok now that they are caught up where is he?"

Shikamaru sighed and lighted another cigarette. "We don't know last time we saw his is when he was about to kill the traitor with the Rasengan." as soon as he said this Kakashi and the Third gasped.

"The Rasengan, that was the Fourths jutsu," Sarutobi said _"It can't be could it"_ "Excuse me but who is the Sixth Hokage?"

Sakura was answer when a chunnin ran into the tent "Excuse me Sakura-sama, but we have found Naruto-sama one mile North of here, from the scouts report he is severely injured and still fighting that snake." he said as spit on the ground as did everyone from the future. Ino had just walked in wiping some blood from her hand.

"Hey fore-head what with all the commotion?" then she looked at the younger Sasuke. "What is he doing here." she said with rage clearly on her face.

"Well pig," younger Sakura gasped "we have managed to locate our dear Hokage and he is need of help we were about to leave before you came in, come on" she motioned before everyone got up and left. Sasuke was now looking at the mature Ino and wondered why they all hated him. He admitted that both Sakura and Ino turned out to be powerful beauties maybe he should pay more attention to them. Ino knew that he was looking at her and she wanted to rip out his throat.

They traveled for about two minutes when they came across two people fighting. One had blond hair that reached to base of his neck and was tied into a pony tail. His body was muscular and toned from what his torn shirt revealed. His face was flawless except for three whisker mark on both his cheeks and a scar on his left eye, this of course made him look more manly and sexy to all of the women of the village. His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the Fourth Hokage, son of a murdered mother , father to three murdered children, husband to two living wives and one who died on the battlefield, and the current Hokage of his time.

He was staring at his long time friend and now enemy. He black long hair and red sharingan eyes, he looked at Naruto with complete and utter hate. He had his former master sword out and poised at Naruto his chest was bare and revealed his scars to him. His face had a looked of complete insanity. Everyone was shocked at the man they were seeing, who was this man he looked familiar. They looked closely it almost looked like Itachi.

Sasuke almost lost his composure and was about to attack the unknown man that is until he heard the blond man speak

"So teme I see you survived that last attack, but you won't be able to survive this next one. You will pay for was you did to my family." At this Sakura and Ino looked down sad as if remembering someone close to them.

"Hn, Like I care what happen to that bitch and those brats. When I finish killing you I am going to enjoy dominating the your women. Too bad my men killed her she looked like she was a good time. Pity such a waste really."

"Fuck you Sasuke! I am going to kill you!!!" Naruto yelled

"Bring it Naruto, its about time I put in your place!!" yelled Sasuke as he charged.

Sarutobi could not believe what he was seeing and hearing here was two of the most power shinobi he had ever seen and felt since his own student. To top it all off one was the last 'loyal Uchiha' apparently he wasn't as loyal as they thought, and his adopted grandson. He was proud that he had made it to Hokage but was sadden that his reign was at a time of war. He looked on as the traitor stated that he would take his women, he noticed that Sakura and Ino flinch at that remark. He smiled "_He did well." _ He thought as he looked over the women, he also wondered who the other was.

Both warriors charged at each other with their weapons out. This was it the moment of truth, today everyone would see who would live and who was destined for Hell. Naruto raised his family sword which was exquisite, it had been passed down from generation to generation to the next heir of the Namikaze clan. He was going to give it to his first born but Sasuke had murdered him while he was in the field. It was a standard katana. The Namikaze believed that the souls of the past leaders still resided in the blade guiding the current leader. Its sheath was pure black and had a golden tiger running down the the length of sheath. The blade itself was made from the strongest metal of the time, folded a thousand times had made it one of the rarest swords in the world. It had and inscription running down blade. "Never give up, Never surrender, Fight until the end."

Time seemed to slow down as they met, both fighting for dominance but not giving the other and advantage. Naruto then suddenly looked like to be getting some leverage, that is until took out his hidden dagger. Ino saw this and yelled "Naruto-kun!! WATCH OUT!!" but it was too late as Sasuke stabbed him in the chest. Shocked by this Naruto's stance slipped and Sasuke brought down his sword and cut his arms quite badly. This action got Naruto out of his shock and he stabbed Sasuke in the throat.

Sasuke fell to the ground with the blade still lodged in his throat. Naruto slowly walked next to the older Sasuke and took the hold of the hilt and removed the blade. Blood sprayed out of the gaping hole that was once Sasuke's throat. Naruto looked down at Sasuke as he was trying to breath but was only drowning on his own blood.

Naruto slowly raised his blade over his head. He looked one more time at his once friend but instead of feeling sorrow for what he was about to do he had a smile on his face. He looked at the horrified face of Sasuke and smile before he sliced his head from his body. _"Finally they are avenged." _ Naruto thought as he fell to the ground. Before he reached the ground he was caught by Ino and Sakura, he looked and smiled at his himes before he passed out not before saying "It over, its finally over."

Ino was running her hands in his hair smiling that it was finally done and they can start a family again and this time no harm will come to them. Sakura was thinking the same thing but as brought out of her thought when the smell of blood hit her senses. She signal some of the medics to help her move him. She then took out a radio and began to speak into it. "Base this is chief medical officer Sakura, come in."

"This is base." a voice said from the speaker.

"Found the Hokage he is injured have all medical supplies and a bed ready. We will be coming fast ETA five minutes."

"Rodger that." After putting the radio away the three field medics were done putting Naruto on a stretcher and injecting him with a liquid blood replenishing formula that they had developed in the future. When everything was ready they looked at the dead traitor. Shikamaru looked at some of the ninja and ordered them to burn the body, which they gladly did.

Younger Sasuke was just as confused as when all this started, he was thinking as they moved towards the field base. _"How is all this possible, how can all this happen."_ Sasuke thought as they moved fast. From he gathered he was the biggest traitor of Konoha of all time, then he waged war on his home village only to be killed by his blond teammate, if what he heard was right.

After traveling for five minutes and three injections later, they finally reached the base. Everyone was waiting for the return of their leader. Out of the 60 thousand that they had started with only 600 hundred remained, not including the four from Suna. They quickly rushed Naruto to the medical tent to get him treated with Sakura by his side barking out orders. Shikamaru led the rest of the group back to the tent they were before.

He turned to Ino and began the debriefing. "Ino-sama please tell me you got something we can use. Locations to all of the Sound hiding strongholds and such."

"Come on Shika-kun you know I don't like it when you call me that. Your like a brother to me so no such honorific," she said as she smiled at Shikamaru "and yes I have some interesting things. Turns out that the ninja was one of the original Sound ninjas since before the war started, while some of the things I found out is useless to us now. I am happy to say that I have managed to acquire a full lay out of Sound country, this includes old strongholds which would be current ones and all their back doors."

Shikamaru was impressed as he saw Ino place a gem like stone in a strange machine she had with here. The room went dark for a minute before a map appeared out thin air. The map showed all the key locations of all the elemental countries. As she continued the her report the map suddenly change and showed a section of the world. It was the newly formed Sound Country, all over the map there were little red dots which changed every five seconds. "Impressive, though I shudder to think how you were able to get such detailed information." Shikamaru said as he took another cigarette out and lit it. "Tell me Ino is the man still functional?"

The Third who had chose to remain silent looked at Ino and paled, she was sporting a sadistic grin that reminded him of Anko. "Define functional" she simply replied. The Third was now convinced that she had learned from their own sadistic interrogator. Shikamaru just sighed and went to look at the map. He took one last hit of his cigarette before he turned to the aged Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama, I have a question I would like to ask?" Shikamaru then waited for Sarutobi to nod his approval "How far are the chunnin exams for now?"

"The chunnin exams are being held one month from now. Why?" the third asked as he too took out his pipe ans began to smoke from it.

"I see then." he turned around and left the tent with Temari following him.

"Hokage-sama what is going on." asked one of the ANBU that had followed him.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea, I have my theory but I will keep to myself until I have definitive proof. For now go back to the village and tell the ninja to back down. Take the genin with you, Kakashi you stay." Sarutobi ordered as he saw the blond woman talk to one of her subordinates. The Anbu bowed and left the tent with the still confused genin. Sarutobi and Kakashi then saw Ino leave the tent and they decided to follow her, they came to a tent with a red cross in the front. They walked in and was greeted with the sight of many medical ninja running around carrying various medical supplies some had blood on them and others were still clean. They began to follow the sound of someone giving out orders, it was Sakura.

Her face was covered by a medical mask and her hands with blood. She was desperately trying to close the various injuries from her patient, while trying to counter-act the poison that was going through his system. They watched as they removed bucket after bucket of blood stained rags from the area.

After a four hour operation Sakura finally took a breathe of relief, Naruto was going to be just find if they can get him to a sterile environment. She looked up and saw a worried Ino and a curious Kakashi. She gave them a reassuring smile and nod. Ino was happy and relieved. Sakura went to change and wash up while Ino walked up to Naruto's bed and softly kiss his lips. "He will be fine but we need to move him to a sterile environment or risk an infection that not even the fur ball can heal." a voice interrupted her nice moment.

The Third then took this opportunity to step up, "We can place him in one of the private rooms in the hospital as soon as he can moved, I will have a guard placed for his protection until he is fit."

Sakura looked at him before "Fine but we will also place one of our men with him and no one but me can treat him as I am his personal doctor, until we can clear this mess up his existence must remain a secret. As for the rest of the men."

Sakura was interrupted by the third, "Are to come as well, I will place them in the old abandon sector of the village. They can stay there until everything is sorted out."

Sakura thought for a minute before agreeing. "Deal, we can move him carefully as to not open the wounds." she said as she left the tent leaving the med nins to prepare the transfer of their Hokage. As Kakashi left the med tent he could see Sakura talking to Shikamaru, they seemed to be talking about something important. He watched as a passing ninja was stopped and they ordered him to do something before he ran off again. He watched as they hugged and Shikamaru pulled a mask from his vest and put it on.

-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW AND TELL ME.


	2. aftermath

It had been almost a week after the grand battle and Naruto was fed up with being coped up in the hospital room. On many occasions he tried to escape only to be found by his men and brought to Sakura who would scold him and tell him to stay in the room or else. She never told him what she would happen if he got out again but he had an idea on what she meant and he knew Ino would do the same. Speaking of Ino she had yet come visit but he understood the situation. He was given a full report on what had happen from the start of the battle to the explosion that sent them to the past. He was told that the surviving men have been placed in the old section of the village and that they had already sealed it off from the rest of the village. The only thing that needed to be done was speak with the Hokage of the time and work out a plan seeing as they are now stuck in the past with no way to return home.

As Naruto sat in his bed thinking about what they were going to do Sakura came walking in wearing he doctor clothes which always excited Naruto as he stated made her look hot. She walked up to Naruto and gave him one of the most passionate kisses to date. She had already beaten him for making her worry before healing him again, and to top it all off that made his stay longer, he was just anxious to get out and speak with his men to find out what they were going to do now.

"Naruto-kun I am please to say that you can leave as of right now. Ino is waiting for you at our home that was giving to us by the Hokage. I hope you two have fun because when I finish with my shift I will expect the same got it." Sakura said as she grabbed him manhood. Sakura had started working in the hospital as a doctor as she had proved to be a valuable asset to them. Also it was the only way for her to be at Naruto's side, she didn't mind as she loved to help people.

"Sakura-hime you know I always deliver." Naruto said as he pulled Sakura closer to his body and kissed her neck which was one of her weak points. He was happy to hear her moan as he worked his way down her chest to her breast but was stopped by Sakura saying that they could not do it here as their was to many people around, and they would have to wait for them to get home.

Naruto had just left the hospital when he was confronted with a team of ROOT ANBU. They told him that their leader would like a word with him. He was confused as to how that treasonous snake found out of his existence, but no matter he had other things that needed his attention so Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He decapitated the ninja before he continued on his way ignoring the shocked looks of the surrounding civilians, but quickly got over it as it was a ninja village and things like that were bound to happen. A hidden ROOT watched the whole encounter and went to tell his master of what had happened. "Yes you dog go tell your master, I will be ready to take his head when we strike. We won't let his plans come to fruition." Naruto said under his breath before he went to met his second wife.

(Lemon here. Kinky shit and stuff use you imagination.)

Several hours later Naruto got out of his bed and went to go check on his men but first he needed to wash up. _"Damn that was fun, looks like the scratches are healing nicely." _Naruto thought as he took a shower. After getting dressed into his spare clothes which was a white shirt with a jonin vest and black pants with ninja boots. He began to walk towards the abandoned sector of the village. Along the way he could see the stares of lust he was getting from the women and curiosity from the men. Five minutes later he was in front of a huge wooden gate that separated the new Konoha from the old one which was ironic as this was going to be the new one. One of the guards saw Naruto coming and bowed as he ordered the gate keeper to open the gate. Naruto never stopped walking as he crossed the opening. What he saw was the dismantling of the old buildings to make room for the new ones. They just kept the one that hold historical value.

"Hokage-sama it is good to see you up and about." a voice saw as he approached Naruto.

"Its good to be out of the hospital though the doctor I didn't mind." Naruto said with a perverted smile on his face.

"Yes.....well I have the report here about what had happened while you were on vacation." Shikamaru said as he handed him a folder. "As you can see the third has allowed us complete control over these lands which is just if not more than enough for our people. Currently we are at one hundred surviving ninja with about sixty injured in a special wing of the hospital. Our med nins are all currently employed under Sakura-sama at said hospital. Ino-sama had been taken into the interrogation department in the ANBU and making a name for herself again." then Shikamaru began to chuckle. "Word of caution Anko has developed quite a little crush on you as she was with the Hokage when we first arrived, she had talked to Ino and now.....well you will find out."

"Damn not again, I thought that would change in this timeline but now I think it will become worse seeing as we are now the same age. Fuck!" Naruto said as they continued to walk to the temporary head quarters. "Anything else?"

"Well construction is ahead of schedule, we will up and running by the end of the week. We have caught three spies from ROOT but Ino-sama has taken care of them. Turns out that there was a spy with the Hokage and reported to Danzo. We have yet to find his headquarters as but we are working around the clock to find it. Once we find it we will tell you immediately." Shikamaru said as he bowed, then saw that Temari was coming towards them.

"I see you are finally out Hokage-sama." Temari said with a genuine smile on her face.

"But of course Temari-chan, its got to take more than a couple of stab wounds to keep me down. Tell me how are things with your camp?"

"Well seeing that we can not return to Suna anytime soon, things are going quite well, we have been given some land so that we can recreate some of Suna here." Temari said with a glum look on her face.

"Don't worry everything will work out in the end. So how many of you people survived the trip?"

"About seventy," was her only response then she looked at Shikamaru and blushed. Naruto taking the hint decided to let the two love birds have some time to themselves.

"Well I am going to have a look around." was all Naruto said and left. As he walked he noticed that there was a lot more technology than the current time. He knew that it was necessary as they were stranded in this time period and needed more protection from their now younger enemies.

At the gates were two giant kunai launchers that were built into the gate to conceal them, it could launch six hundred kunais in a matter of seconds. The kunai were sealed into special scrolls that only opened when placed into the launcher as it had only half the seal and the gun had the other half. Though its targeting system was not perfect but it made no difference as the shear amount of knives flying at the enemy was enough. All throughout the small camp/village was a system of monitoring seals that sent information to a secure building. The seals would record everything that happens within their range and send the information back to the monitoring center. The information would then be converted into a image that would be displayed onto a screen. At any given time four seals would record the same event in four different angle. This is why the spies were getting caught, as the seals were placed in places no one would ever think to place them.

Naruto knew that New Konoha as the people had name the camp was the most secure place in all of the Elemental Countries. He stopped in front of a weapon smith as he was working on the new prototype katana that Naruto had commissioned. The katana looked like any other katana but it was made from a yet unnamed metal that they had discovered many years ago or in this case have yet to discover, at the base of the blade were the guard was to be placed was a seal that would vibrated the blade making it extremely sharp and could cut through anything without any trouble. He had limited the amount of blades to be made to ten and then have the information be destroyed. Each blade would be made differently, as they would be given to the ten clans that resided in the camp. It was a gift for fighting beside him since the start of the war.

Naruto was about to continue his stroll though the camp when a nin bowed in front of him. "Hokage-sama there are three leaf Anbu stationed outside of the gates, they say that they have a message from the Third."

"Tell them that I will meet with the Third in five minutes." and with a "Hai my lord" he vanished to give the Anbu the message. Naruto looked up at the sky and let out a big sigh, things were about to get hectic in the days ahead. He still didn't know what he was going to do. Sighing on last time he began to walk towards the gate and into Old Konoha. As he walked he noticed that some of his most trusted shinobi had started to follow him Shikamaru right beside him. He was about to ask what was the matter Shikamaru began to speak.

"Lord Hokage, don't think we are about to let our leader go into a potential hostile environment without any protection. Beside I am one of you advisors and as such feel the need to accompany you to this meeting, come Temari-chan is waiting at the gate." Naruto just sighed knowing that he was not going to win this.

Inside Konoha the villager were curious about the new arrivals from the past week. Some of the villagers were present when they first arrived. They knew they were from Konoha by the leaf headbands they wore if slightly different as they had Suna on them too. The way they looked it was almost certain that had been in a huge battle, given the amount of injured with them. The injured went to the shinobi hospital while the others in the old abandoned sector of the village. Over the past week the noise of construction and demolition was heard. First was a huge gate a wall that surrounded the whole sector. They were amazed by how efficient and quickly they put up the wall. During the construction they noticed two huge metal things being place just above that gate, they had no idea what they were and what they did but from the looked they did not want to find out. One of the villagers noticed a small group of people being escorting someone from the look of it he was the leader of the group. Many recognized him from his earlier run in with a root anbu and his walk through town. Again the looks of lust and curiosity arose from the villagers.

Among the crowd were the younger versions of the rookie nine except for Sasuke and Naruto. They had been told by Sakura about what they had seen and heard when were returning from their mission. Of course they mentioned how an older version of Naruto and Sasuke fought against each other. Also how Sasuke was defeated of course Ino did not believe her, but she had no choice as she saw who was the one to give out that information. So now everyone was curious to see what the older Naruto looked like. The Suna nins had just entered the village and saw that the streets was vacant, confused by this fact they decided to find out what was going on what they found shocked them to the core.

A group of at least ten shinobi surrounded three figures, one was a blond man with whiskers on his face, the other man was a lazy looking man with his hair shaped like a pineapple he had a cigarette in his mouth. But the most shocking thing was the woman that was with them, she had sandy blond hair that was put into four ponytails similar to their sister. In fact from the way the woman looked she seemed like an older version of her. Temari was damn near passing out but held her resolve as had to find out who these people were especially her older look alike. What confused the sand nin was the head bands they carried. The Leaf and Sand insignia both placed on the same head band was never heard of, something was wrong and they were going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It had been an hour since Naruto and his people made their way towards the current Hokage's office, and the news of a Yondaime look alike was already circulating the village. Many of the people were happy, mainly the insane, as they thought that he had come back from the dead so that he can finish what he had started all those years ago. Some though it impossible for the dead to come back so the only logical solution was he had to be a brother or something.

Outside of the third office it was utter chaos as Danzo and the elders were trying to break into the office so that they can get answers. "ANBU you will move aside and let us through, it is the will of the council." Koharu screeched.

"I am under strict orders from Hokage-sama to let no one in, if you try then we have orders to kill you. Please leave in peace or we will have to use force." the ANBU captain said in a monotone tone.

"How dare you!! This is madness we have a right to be in there so move." Danzo yelled. He really did not care about the meeting only who the Third was meeting. He was nervous that what the spy had told him was true then all of his plans were ruined. He had to find out if he could make a deal with the time travelers. He has tried many times to infiltrate the ninja compound that Sarutobi gave them only to find it was nearly impossible to do so. Fortunately the spies he sent had seals on their tongues that prevented them from talking. Only a master in seals could break those seals and Jiraiya was currently following a false lead he fed him. A lead that had made Jiraiya leave for the last thirteen years leaving the Kyuubi brat at the mercy of the village. That would show his father for taking his position like the third had did all those years ago.

If only he could have gotten to Naruto's mother but it seemed that she was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to use her for his breeding project that he had planed to start in the near future, but he wanted to have some fun with her first. After the news that her son had died due to the sealing, which he fed her, she vanished the same night Tsunade left.

"The answer is still no and if you don't leave we will have to use violence, now leave." the captain ordered. The elders knew that it was futile to argue as the ANBU had orders to kill anyone who tried to go in and even they weren't above the Sandaime's orders even though they hated that fact, so they left.

Inside of the Hokage's office two very powerful people in the country were speaking of the next move.

"So tell me Hokage-sama what are we going to do with the information we gave you. As you have already figured out we are stuck in this time frame with no hope of returning so we do not have to worry about what happens in the future. We might as well use this to our advantage." Naruto said as he sipped some of the tea that the Third had provided him after checking for poison, which hurt the Third but understood why.

"Yes well I think we could use this whole situation to our advantage, though I don't know how the council is going to like it." the Third replied.

Naruto scoffed at the mention of the council "Damn council, they were nothing but a nuisance all my life the first thing I did when I became Hokage was to disband it."

The Third could not believe what he was hearing. "How? The council had a lot of power." was all he could ask.

"Pfft they might have had power but if they were dead how can they use it." Naruto simply stated.

The Third was shocked when he heard that Naruto had the entire council assassinated when he came into office, or he thought they were assassinated. "Yeah most of the council were traitors and had sold Konoha out. They even tried to perform a coup but with all the military forces under my command their efforts were useless. The only part of the council that was still loyal to Konoha was the Shinobi council, thus the council was reformed. Best thing that could have happen to Konoha, as it is a shinobi village and only shinobi should have any say in what happens it it." Naruto said emotionless as if taking about the weather.

The Third could see the logic in what Naruto was saying but in his advanced age he had become soft, which the council had taken advantage of and stole more power. Now with a Hokage coming from the future maybe things could be changed. "Naruto I see where you going with this and I assure you that things are going to change. War is on the horizon and we must prepare for the storm to coming, but I fear that I am getting too old to go through another war. And the Tsunade and Jiraiya are out of the village and haven't been seen in over thirteen years."

At the mention of his teacher and his adopted grandmother Naruto started to pour out so much killer intent that the hidden ANBU jumped in front of their Hokage, in retaliation Naruto's own guard did the same. Noticing the tension in the room Naruto led up on his KI and apologized "Forgive me Hokage-sama its just I have a lot of history with those two, none of it bad. You see those two have been lied to for the past thirteen years and I will give you three guesses who is responsible."

The Sarutobi knew exactly who was responsible "Danzo and the Elders." was all he said.

"Yes you see, Danzo was bitter at you and my father because you two had something he wanted but could never have. So to get back at both of you he lied to Tsunade and my mother saying that I died forcing both of them to leave the village in grief. He gave and is still giving Jiraiya false information on an organization that does not exist. In three months time he will find out the truth and return just one month before the third round of the Chunnin exam. The Elders were the ones who let slip the information on what I was thus turning the villager into the people they are today, with the villager's minds clouded with hate and forcing you to keep an eye on me they usurped more power. By the time you found out about this its was already too late to do anything, and it will take two more Hokages to fix the problem, and lead a war at the same time."

The Third again was surprised in what he was hearing, because of his softness he had let the council steal power away from the Hokages and Shinobi, but no more then another thing came to mind. "Naruto you said that your mother is still alive, so I take it you know who and where she is?"

Naruto's eyes for the first time since they spoke showed deep sadness in them, "Hai, I know who she is, I know where she is right now too but it is too dangerous to go looking for her. I did not know of her until one month before she died, to think that she was under my nose the whole time since she came back to the village and we never knew. It wasn't until I needed a major blood transfusion that we finally officially met. Though knowing her for years it was still an emotion reunion. My time with her was the most happiest times in my life not including when my children were born."

"I see." was all Sarutobi could say as he too knew all to well the loss of a family member.

"I would like to see her again and I am sure my younger counter-part would love to met her as well, right Naruto." Naruto said as he looked into a air conditioner vent.

Younger Naruto was panicking, in all the years he was never found out when he was sneaking around. Though no one knew Naruto was an expert spy by the time he was ten. He had to be if he was to survive, he knew of all the back door deals that the civilian council made. But there was something that he could never find out, who were his parents. That was the question, all his life he wanted to know of he had living parents or if they were dead. If alive did they think he was demon like all of the others, or if they ever loved him. Then the older him said that his mother was alive, but she thought he was dead. It filled him with hope maybe just maybe he could finally learn what the love of mother felt like.

"Do you know who she really is?" he asked full of hope, "did she love me or want me?"

"Little Naruto of course she loved you and wanted you. She once told me of all the things she was going to teach as you grew. You must not blame her for not being here with you, she was lied too. Trust me when I tell you this I will make sure that you met her soon and I promise you that you will know a mother's love." Older Naruto said as he stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Lord Hokage I must return to my camp and prepare. I trust everything in your hands, and know that my camp will be ready for anything."

"Of course future Hokage, I will make things right before my end, I will not let the village of my senseis fall." and with that older Naruto left with his guards.

As Naruto exited the Hokage tower he was confronted by Danzo and his men. "You will tell me of what you spoke demon!!" yelled Danzo as he ordered his men to prepare for an attack.

Naruto looked at the man who had caused him so much pain with utter hate. "I will not bow to your command traitor. I will tell you this once and only once stay out of my way or I WILL kill you and everything you hold dear." blasting him with killer intent _"Not that I am going to anyway but I will lwt you think you are safe from my wraith for a while. When we find your vile base and free those poor people then you will feel my blade." _and with that he left the now terrified man.

Danzo knew that his men where no match for the blond haired man, he knew that he ordered the attack then his forces would have diminished, so for now he would pull back. He cursed as he knew that it was only a matter of time before the older demon came for him and ruin his plans for Konoha. He knew that he had to speed up his plans. His breeding project had to start now even though the male specimen was not of age yet.

"You three are to get the Uchiha to my base and have him prepared, as for the rest of you have the female's drugs ready." the men then vanished to fullfil their master's command. "Its a lot sooner than I wanted but by weeks end I will have the new Uchiha clan under my command and nothing will stop me from getting everything I deserve."

In the shadows of one of the alleys a small fox smiled and ran off to inform his master of the plan.

Naruto reached the outer perimeter of his new base of operations. As the guards ordered the gate master to open the gate a small black fox made herself comforable on Naruto's head. "Ah Mito-chan I hope everything went according to plan." he asked as he scratched behind the little fox's ear causing her to purr.

"Of course father, Danzo has ordered his men to take Sasuke into custody and have him impregnate the women hostages, I also did I you asked and place a homing seal on the bastard. Did I do good?" she asked in a child-like voice.

"Of course you did little one I am very proud of you, no go and play with your sisters." Naruto said as he placed the kit on the ground. Happy to have done a good job for her father figure Mito yipped a couple of time before she ran off into the forest. "Danzo you fool you have just signed you death sentence with your greed for power." Naruto said as he walked to his office to inform the rest of his council of the current events.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tell what you think also try and guess who Naruto's mother will be. a little hint Kushina was her alias, also i am going to change the timetravellers name to makethings much easier to understand so if you have a name you want the people to have please tell me.


End file.
